Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja
Ninjago's second season, subtitled Legacy of the Green Ninja begun airing July 18, 2012 and concluded on November 21, 2012. It served as the second and Final part to the Final Battle Arc. Lloyd served as the focus and mascot character. Lord Garmadon served as the main antagonist for the first seven episodes until the Overlord took over. The Serpentine continue as the seasons villainous faction until episode 20 where the Stone Army take over. The season consisted of 13 episodes like its predecessor. Official Synopsis Lord Garmadon has disappeared with all Four Golden Weapons and now he controls the Serpentine. Meanwhile, the ninja intensify their training of young Lloyd so he will be strong enough to defeat Lord Garmadon in the final battle. To gain evil power, Lord Garmadon goes to the Golden Peaks to convert all Four Golden Weapons into the weapon of creation – the Mega Weapon. Cast Main Cast * Acidicus/Wu/Kozu - Paul Dobsen * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Dareth - Alan Marriott * Garmadon - Mark Oliver * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Misako - Kathleen Barr * Skales - Ian James Corlett * Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast * Skalidor - Michael Dobson * Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray Episodes Sets * 70500 Kai's Fire Mech * 70501 Warrior Bike * 70502 Cole's Earth Driller * 70503 The Golden Dragon * 70504 Garmatron * 70505 Temple of Light Notes * It is the final part to the Final Battle Arc that began in Season 1. * It was originally designed to be the final season of Ninjago, however after Ninjago gained more popularity the show was renewed for a Season 3. * While Lloyd is the primary protagonist, Kai and Zane play very heavy roles in this season also. * The season was the first to have two main villains and two villainous factions, those being Garmadon and the Serpentine. The Overlord and the Stone Army. ** Season 9: Hunted also had two villainous factions and two main villains ** Season 11: Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu is also going to have two villainous factions and two main villains. * The season has the least amount of sets based on it. * Several new characters were introduced this season, such as Dareth, Misako, The Overlord and Gayle Gossip. * This is Dareth's last and coincedently first season of being in the main cast until Season 9 Focus Characters * Lloyd is the focus character of this season, his relationship with his father and his path to unlocking his golden power and defeat The Overlord is developed. His focus episodes include, Episode 18, Episode 20, Episode 23 - 26 * Kai is a major character this season. When the ninja travel back in time to stop Garmadon from altering the past he has to try and make himself become a Ninja in a new timeline. His acceptance of Lloyd being the Green Ninja is also developed. His focus episode is Episode 19. * Zane is also a major character this season. His family backstory is re-developed when he finds his long lost father and begins learning more about himself. His focus episode is Episode 22. * Misako plays a big role this season. She gives the Ninja her extensive research on the Final Battle and helps Lloyd prepare to fight Garmadon, her relationship with her son and estranged husband is developed. She is focused on alongside Lloyd in Episode 20 * Wu is a more focused on than Jay and Cole character this season. His wisdom is used to guide the Ninja and his relationship with Misako is developed. He has no focus episodes but he is focused on briefly in Episode 25 when he confronts Garmadon * Jay and Cole are only briefly focused on this season when they are fighting Nya in episode 25, they are not focused on in any other episodes. * Nya is a supporting character this season, she is focused on briefly when she turns evil in Episode 25 but is not the focus. * Dr. Julien is a minor character this season, his relationship with Zane is focused on in Episode 22. Antagonists * Garmadon is the main antagonist for the first half and the secondary antagonist for the second half. * The Overlord is the main antagonist for the second half. * Skales is the second antagonist for the first half. * The Serpentine are the first halves, villainous faction. * The Stone Army are the second halves villainous faction.